The Cat and The Fox Kyo Sohma Love Story
by fanficfreak1592
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Aiko Sohma. She lives with her brother Akito who is very overprotective. He has never allowed her to go to school until recently. He also hasnt told any of the other Sohma's that he has a younger sister besides Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame. So what will happen when she dose go to school? Will people except her for who she is?
1. Chapter 1

Aiko's P.O.V Age 5

Walking in the bushes of the garden in the back of the Sohma estate I hear my older brother yelling at somebody, I go to the window that the yelling is coming from making sure nobody can see me and look in. I see him hit a gray haired boy about the same age I am. "Please I'm sorry Akito I won't do it again," the boy whispers. "I don't care you stupid rat you deserve to be punished for what you did," brother yelled as he pulled the boy up by his hair, "you will be locked away in this room." He through the boy at the wall and left the room, I run from the window not believing my loving brother could hurt anyone like he did this boy. For days I stay away from him but I couldn't any longer after thinking he is my only family our parents died soon after I was born and brother has been looking after me since then.

Age 10

"Brother why am I not allowed to attend school like the others," I ask him. "I've already told you this Aiko, you don't want to go people are mean there and I don't want them to be mean to you," He says as he hugs me. "But brother I want to go I can handle people being mean to me," I say looking up at him. He looks down at me with a sad smile, "nobody can truly handle people being mean to them Aiko and I don't want you to have to be put through that." I snuggle into his chest and sigh. I wish I could go to school, I see the others come home from school with smiles on their faces laughing and joking about what happened that day. I also wish I could talk to them but brother doesn't allow that either, he says they'll hurt me but I don't think that's true they never hurt each other. I always watch them from the bushes as they play and have fun, they all seem so happy.

Present Time Age 16

Brother has become sicker this past year so Hatori has been with us most of the time as he lays in his bed. Duren this time Hatori has convinced brother that it would be a good idea to in role me in school, brother has finally allowed me to attend and I couldn't be happier. I finally get to go to school and meet people, the only people I have met and talked to are brother, Hatori, Shigure and Ayame. They are the only ones that know I am alive, brother never told anyone about me except those three. But now people will know me. I am scared to start school because I don't know anyone that will be there, but I am also very happy. *BRING BRING BRING BRING* My alarm clock rings to wake me up. I slam my hand on it out of rage for it walking me up so early but then I remember why it woke me up and I became very happy. I jump out of bed and get ready for the day, once I'm ready I run to brothers room, "brother wake up." "Ughhhh what do you want Aiko," he asks tiredly. "I wanted to say goodbye I'm off to school," I say giving him a hug. He returns the hug and says, "be careful okay if anything were to happen to you I would be mad at myself for letting you go to that awful place and remember Hatori is going to pick you up right after." He lets me go and I smile at him, "don't worry brother I'll be fine you don't have to worry so much." He lets out a small laugh, "yes I do that's my job to worry about you," just as I was about to leave he says, "And make sure not to let any boys touch you." "I know brother," I say as I exit his room and go to the front of the house where Hatori is already waiting for me in his car. I get in the car and he starts driving, "I never thanked you for convincing brother to let me go to school so thank you Hatori," I say looking at him. "It's really no big deal Aiko I just did it because I knew how much you wanted to go," he say to me without taking his eyes off the road. The rest of the ride to school was silent but I knew he accepted my thank you no matter what he said. As we pulled up to the school I gasped, it was huge. "Do you want me to take you to the office," Hatori asked as he stopped the car. All I could do was nod. So we got out of the car and he led me to the office, on our way though I saw a brown haired girl holding hands with an orange haired guy and a gray haired guy that looked familiar. I shook it off as one of the many people that walk by the house every day. Before I knew it we were at the office, "Hello," one of the lady's said. "Hello, this is Aiko Sohma," Hatori said to her, "and we are here to pick up her stuff." "Ahh yes Ms. Sohma," she said as she looked through a pile of paperwork, once she found what she was looking for she handed it to me. "Thank you," I say. We step outside the office. "Do you need help finding anything else," he asked. "No, I'm good but thank you Hatori," I say as I give him a hug and go to leave, "bye." "Bye," Hatori says as he also starts to walk away.

_This is my first Amine/Manga Fanfiction so please give me feed back on it cuz if people dont like it then theres not point in me writing this. So please give feed back. This is based on the Anime so as you can probably yell Akito is a BOY! _


	2. Chapter 2

Aiko's P.O.V

As I walk to my locker people are looking at me and whispering, I become very shy and walk with my head down. "Who is she? I didn't know there was a new student coming? She's pretty! I wonder if she is a?" Those are few of the many questions and statements that they were asking and talking to each other about. By the time I got to my locker the bell had already rang and everyone was already off to class except me. Once I'm done at my locker I go to find class 2-D. Once I finally found my class I nervously nock on the door, from behind the door I can hear people talking and rustling. After about a minute a person I think the teacher came to the door, "And who might you be," he asked as we walked into the class. "Ummmm….I'm Aiko Sohma," I say in a whispered voice because everyone was now looking at me. "Ahhh another Sohma," he says as I look at him confused. "What do you mean _another _Sohma," I ask as he sits in his desk. "We have two other Sohma's in this class Yuki," he points to a gray haired boy in the back of the class, "and Kyo," he points to the orange haired on two rows in front of Yuki. "You can go sit behind Kyo," the teacher said and I start walking to my seat. As I sit the teacher starts talking and so does the girl that sits next to me. "Hello I'm Tohru Honda it is very nice to meet you," she whispers and smiles at me. I just say a quick hello and focus on the teacher.

-Lunch-

I'm at my locker looking at my phone seeing if brother had tried to get a hold of me when I feel I tap on my shoulder. I turn around so quick that I scare the person that taped me. "Oh my….I am so sorry of scaring you….oh I should have just called your name….I'm so so so so so sorry I won't do it again," Tohru rambled on and on. "Tohru its okay I promise I was just scared that's all," I said trying to calm her down, "why did you need me." "Oh I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me and my friends," she said as she fiddled with her hands. I smile and say, "of course I will I just have to phone someone then I'll meet you in the lunchroom." "Okay ill meet you there," she smiles and runs to two girls. I close my locker and go outside so I can phone brother, I dial our home phone number *_BRING BRING BRING*_ it rings three times before someone answers, "Hello this is the Sohma estate how my I help you," asked one of the maids. "Hello Nana may I please speak to brother," I ask. "Oh yes let me get him Miss. Aiko," she says as she carries the phone with her. I hear her nock on what I'm positive is brother's room. "WHAT DO YOU WANT," I hear him yell as the door opens. "I'm sorry for disturbing you Master Akito but Miss Aiko is on the phone for you," she says in a rush. I hear his door slam and he says in a happy voice, "Hello Aiko." "Brother why did you yell at Nana," I ask scared he will too yell at me. "Aiko its nothing I promise, please don't worry," brother says. "Okay," I whisper into the phone. "So why did you call? Are people being mean to you? Cuz I can come down there and kill them," he rambles on. "No brother, they are being really sweet, I also think I made a friend, she invited me to sit with her and her friends for lunch," I say stopping his ramble. "Oh that's good, *cough* I'm happy that your happy *cough**cough*," he says. "Brother are you alright," I worriedly asked him. "Aiko I promise I am fine you should go eat lunch," brother says coughing in many places in the sentence. "Brother please I know you aren't okay, you are sick please call Hatori," I say. "Aiko please I'm fine I don't need Hatori to come look at me," he protested. "Akito please, I can't lose you too," I say about to cry. "Okay okay ill call him," He says with a sigh. "Thank you, I have to go now," I say as I hang up my phone. As I walk inside and to the lunchroom I wipe away a stray tear that fell from my eyes. I don't get why brother wouldn't call Hatori, he is sick and need to see one. I became lost in thought as I made my way into the lunchroom. "AIKO," I hear my name being called so I look around and see Tohru standing and waving at me. I walk over to her and her friends and give them a sad smile, trying my best to make it look happy but failed. "Aiko what's wrong," Tohru asks as she notices my smile. "Oh its nothing it's just brother is sick and he won't see our family doctor and I'm worried about him," I say as another tear slips down my face.

Kyo's P.O.V

I can't believe Tohru invited her to eat with us is she stupid or something. We walk into the lunchroom and go to our normal table and start eating our food. Tohru suddenly stands up, waves her hands and yells, "AIKO." I role my eyes and shake my head, Yuki hits my head telling me to be nice. I once again role my eyes. Aiko come and smiles but I can tell it's not a happy smile it's almost like she is I don't know sad? "Aiko what's wrong," Tohru asks worriedly. "Oh its nothing it's just brother is sick and he won't see our family doctor and I'm worried about him," Aiko answers while a tear roles down her face.

_Thank you for the people who reviewed on this story! :D Again could you review so i know if you like it or not! For the weekends on this story they are America weekends so they have Saturday and Sunday off. _

_-Paige _


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo's P.O.V

Slowly more and more tear stream down her face, by the time any of us registered what was happening she was on the floor passed out. "Oh my god what do we do….she just fell," Tohru starts freaking out. "Tohru can you please pass me her phone," I ask trying not to sound angry. "How is that going to help you stupid cat," Yuki says. "I am going to call her brother you dahm rat," I say as Tohru hands me her phone. I silently thank Aiko for not having set a password on her phone, I go to her contacts and look for her brother's number which happens to be labeled 'Brother'. I click call and the phone rings once before somebody picks up, "Hello how may I help you," says a woman. "Ummm…Hi I need to speak to Aiko's brother please," I say in more of a question then a statement. "Oh hold on one second while I take him the phone," she hesitantly says. Huh I wonder why. A knocking sound came from the phone and then a door opening, "WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS TIME YOU STUPID MAID." Before anything else can be said I drop the phone, with my mouth in an O shape and eyes wide, both Yuki and Tohru look at me like I'm crazy. "Why did you drop the phone you stupid cat," Yuki says as he was about to pick it up. I unfreeze and push him away from the phone and scream, "NOOOO do not touch that phone." Before he could even move I was out the door with the phone in hand, once I'm outside the school I put the phone to my ear, "Master Akito please this man has called you, please take the phone." "I DO NOT HAVE TO DO AS YOU SAY TELL THEM TO GO AWAY," He yells. "I'm sorry sir but he doesn't want to talk to anyone right now," she says. "No please I have to talk to him it's about Aiko I really need to talk to him," I say before she could hang up on me. "Master Aiko they say it's about Miss. Aiko," before she could say anything else I hear the phone being ripped out of her hands. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS ABOUT AIKO," he yells into the phone. "She…..She…..Umm…well….she…kind of," I was cut short as he yelled "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER KYO." "She came into the lunchroom sad and then she told us that you her brother was sick and wouldn't see your family doctor then a tear slipped out then more and more came and then she…well…she passed out before any of us could do anything," I say hoping he won't get mad at me. Instead of hearing his voice I hear the phone drop and loud footsteps getting quieter and then there was nothing. I hung up the phone and ran back into the school, and to the lunchroom where I saw Tohru trying to help Aiko up and Yuki talking to a teacher. I get over to them and say to Tohru, "I think her brother is on the way." I was surprised to hear instead of Tohru talking the lunchroom door slam against the wall. I turn to see Akito walking over to us out of breath, whispering to himself. Before he could touch Aiko, Yuki stepped in between the two. Pushing Yuki without a second thought he got to Aiko and to all our surprises he hugs her.

Aiko's P.O.V

Yuki I think his name is stepped in front of brother before he could get to me, but brother being so determined to get to me just pushed him out of the way and hugs me. Gasps erupt from Yuki, Kyo and Tohru as I look over at them they all had very different expressions on their faces, Yuki just looked shocked that brother had hugged me, Kyo had kind of a mad face almost like saying 'if you hurt her your dead' and Tohru had a huge smile on her face. "Brother why are you hear you're supposed to stay at home in bed," I say burring my face in his chest. "Aiko I came because I got a call saying you had passed out and I was worried about you," he says stroking my hair. "But there was no need to worry I'm fine and Hatori is going to be mad that you left the house," I say starting to cry again. "Aiko I don't care what you say I'm always going to worry about you, you're my little sister and don't worry about what Hatori will think, he would do the same thing if he got the call that I had," he said while still hugging me, "please stop crying."

_I had a hard time trying to finish this chapter, so i am sorry it has took me a while to actually post this one. Thank you to all of you who have looked at my story i really appreciate it since this is my first anime/manga story :) _


End file.
